Años de amor
by Karumi Gonzalez
Summary: La conocí cuando solo era un niño y aun recuerdo como pasamos de amigos a novios. Ella lo era todo lo que siempre llegue a querer en la vida aun sin siquiera saber que quería algo. Mal summary por favor pase y lea.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia está inspirado en una canción llamada _7 year of love_ de _Kyuhyun_. La cual dividiré en 3 capítulos los cuales también tendrán una canción que mencionaré al final.**

 **Antes de empezar quiero mencionarles que todas las canciones que utilizaré son tristes y hasta corta venas "según yo". También quiero comentar que son historias que escribí hace más de tres o cuatro años e incluso de antes y que ahora solo les agregué la letra de la canción.**

 **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

* * *

 **AÑOS DE AMOR**

 **Capítulo 1**

* * *

 **Encuentro y despedida.**

* * *

Aún recuerdo como sucedió todo. Tenía 8 años cuando la casa vacía de al lado por fin daba señales de vida, lo supe al ver estacionado frente a ella un camión de mudanza. Yo como cualquier niño que es hijo único, me emocioné pensando que los vecinos podían tener un hijo que pudiera ser mi amigo. Por lo que no despegué la cara de la ventana aun a pesar de los regaños de mi madre.

" _El misterioso final de la temporada"_

" _Creo que, ¿Es lo que realmente te gusta?"_

" _En algún lugar, todas las veces que estuvimos juntos"_

" _Espero volver a esos tiempos, como si pudiera tocarte, como si fuera ayer"_

Sonreí cuando vi a un niño salir del auto que se estacionó tras el camión de mudanza y estaba por salir corriendo como loco para verlo de cerca y presentarme cuando noté que tenía el cabello bastante largo.

—No se vale es una niña. —dije molesto alejándome de la ventana, causando risa en mi madre.

—Mamoru, hijo—alcancé a escuchar a mi madre cuando estaba a media escalera.

" _El misterioso final de la temporada"_

" _Creo que, ¿Es lo que realmente te gusta?"_

" _En algún lugar, todas las veces que estuvimos juntos"_

" _Espero volver a esos tiempos, como si pudiera tocarte, como si fuera ayer"_

Me encerré en mi cuarto molesto. La razón era que en el privado donde vivíamos solo había 12 casas, de esas 12 solo 9 estaban habitadas, bueno 10. De esas 10 solo 6 tenían niños y ninguno de mi edad.

En la esquina los Tomoe tenían un bebé de solo 1 año. Frente a ellos los Hino tenían una hija de 10. Frente a mi casa los Kino con una hija también de 10. Dos casas después de los Kino vivían los Kahio con una hija de 14. Yo claro el quinto niño y la recién llegada era la sexta.

" _Cada momento, pienso en ti"_

" _Esa voz que sonó en voz baja como un todo bajo"_

" _A pesar de tu parecido con el sol de primavera"_

" _Siempre brillaste intensamente en mi día"_

Al día siguiente, como era ya costumbre en mi madre, fui obligado a dar la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos. Caminábamos a su casa, y aun cuando mi madre me pidió que quitara mi cara de frustración, me resultaba imposible el no sentirme desilusionado.

" _Cada momento, pienso en ti"_

" _Esa voz que sonó en voz baja como un todo bajo"_

" _A pesar de tu parecido con el sol de primavera"_

" _Incluso los pequeños recuerdos son todavía tan claros"_

Sonreí un poco al ver que la niña tenía mi edad. Y en poco tiempo había olvidado mi desilusión, naciendo la amistad de forma casi inmediata. Usagi y yo estábamos de un lado a otro pero siempre juntos, en todas las clases nos sentábamos juntos. Solo en una no, música.

—Enséñame a tocar el piano Mamo-chan. —pedía haciendo pucheros la rubia de ojos azules.

—Está bien—nunca me pude negar a ella, me era imposible el decirle que no.

" _El misterioso final de la temporada"_

" _Creo que, ¿Es lo que realmente te gusta?"_

" _En algún lugar, todas las veces que estuvimos juntos"_

" _Espero volver a esos tiempos, como si pudiera tocarte, como si fuera ayer"_

En clase de música estábamos separados, la maestra Unazuki nos acomodaba por el instrumento que tocábamos y ella solo tocaba la flauta mientras que yo el piano, junto a Ann, pero Usagi parecía odiarla por alguna razón.

—Es mala y no me gusta.

—Ann no es mala o ¿te ha hecho algo?

" _Cada momento, pienso en ti"_

" _Esa voz que sonó en voz baja como un todo bajo"_

" _A pesar de tu parecido con el sol de primavera"_

" _Siempre brillaste intensamente en mi día"_

—No.

—Lo vez, no es mala.

—Aun así quiero tocar el piano.

Ambos teníamos 9 años cuando pudo tocar bien y la maestra dejó que tocara conmigo, pues Ann no era tan buena. Poco a poco y sin poder evitarlo descubrí que me estaba enamorando de mi ahora mejor amiga. Y ahí estaba mi problema. ¿Cómo podía decirle que me gustaba? Podía rechazarme porque no le gustara y eso podría arruinar nuestra amistad.

" _Cada momento, pienso en ti"_

" _Esa voz que sonó en voz baja como un todo bajo"_

" _A pesar de tu parecido con el sol de primavera"_

" _Incluso los pequeños recuerdos son todavía tan claros"_

Mi decisión fue fácil, éramos aún unos niños y al crecer junto a ella podía ser mi arma de dos filos. Tontamente había pensado. Pero no era tan mala idea, pues podía ella empezar a verme de otra forma mientras creciéramos o simplemente nos hacíamos tan unidos que terminaría viéndome como un hermano.

" _¿Dónde estamos?"_

" _Mirando todos los recuerdos del pasado"_

" _¿Éramos felices?"_

" _Solo los sentimientos desconocidos permanecen en el mismo lugar"_

A los 10 años mi padre fue transferido y tuvimos que irnos sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera hacer nada. Nuestras madres estaban casi igual de tristes que nosotros, también ellas tenían una buena amistad. Al enterarme fue la primera y la única a la que acudí.

—Usagi no quiero irme.

— ¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

—Papá se ira y nos llevará con él.

—No quiero que te vayas, quédate aquí. Mi cuarto es grande.

" _Cada momento, pienso en ti"_

" _Esa voz que sonó en voz baja como un todo bajo"_

" _A pesar de tu parecido con el sol de primavera"_

" _Siempre brillaste intensamente en mi día"_

Quería quedarme pero no puede y lo único que hice fue reír de tu ocurrencia mientras te daba ánimos, al mismo tiempo que me daba ánimos a mi mismo. Me hice el fuerte puesto que yo era el hombre y soporté todo el tiempo hasta el día en que partí.

Ese día cuando me iba tú también fuiste valiente y soportaste hasta que me subí al auto y este comenzó a avanzar. Miré hacia tras y te encontré sobre tus rodillas en la acera mientras mirabas sonriendo como el auto se alejaba, al tiempo que un rio de lágrimas caían. Fue entonces que dejé de ser valiente y lloré mientras me prometía volver sin saber si podía cumplir mi promesa o no.

No hasta tres años después.

"Todavía no te he olvidado"

" _¿Dónde estamos?"_

" _¿Éramos felices?"_

* * *

 **Hola otra vez, espero les gustara y antes que nada gracias por leer.**

 **No olviden dejar su opinión y para las que están curiosas con la canción de este primer capítulo.**

 **Return de Lee seung gi (si pueden ver el vídeo se los recomiendo, es hermoso.)**

 **Gracias y hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia está inspirado en una canción que me gusta llamada _7 year of love_ de _Kyuhyun_. La cual dividiré en 3 capítulos los cuales también tendrán una canción que mencionare al final.**

 **Antes de empezar quiero mencionarles que todas las canciones que utilizare son triste y hasta corta venas "según yo" También quiero comentar que son historias que escribí hace más de tres o cuatro años y que ahora solo les agregue la letra de la canción.**

 **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

* * *

 **AÑOS DE AMOR**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

* * *

 **El regreso y luego adiós.**

* * *

Cuando por fin pude volver, tenía 13 años y ella estaba esperando sentada en el columpio del pórtico de su casa. Aun recuerdo la sonrisa en su rostro cuando me vio salir del auto, el cómo corría hacia mí tirándome con su abrazo.

" _Silencio, ¿No hay nada más que decir?"_

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo"

" _Desde que las flores blancas de la risa se marchitaron"_

—Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan ¿Eres tú de verdad Mamo-chan? —repetía aun sin creerlo.

—Estoy aquí y no te desharás de mi tan fácil. —amenacé.

— ¿No te volverás a ir?

—Papá me aseguré que no volveremos a irnos.

" _Los pétalos de las flores cayeron (más y más)"_

" _Y se convirtieron en tierra (No)"_

" _La ardiente pasión se convirtió en cenizas"_

" _¿Por qué todo lo bueno siempre se vuelve así?"_

Teniendo a Usagi en mis brazos me sentí feliz, tan feliz como en tres años no lo había estado. La había extrañado tanto, era mi primer amor ¿Cómo podía olvidarla?

Cuando nos separamos pude ver los cambios que había en ella. Estaba un poco más alta, pero yo le había sacado casi una cabeza de ventaja, se había cortado el cabello pues difícilmente le llegaba al hombro.

" _¿Por qué todo lo bueno siempre se vuelve así?"_

" _No sé por qué (No sé por qué)"_

" _Dime por qué (Dime por qué)"_

" _¿Por qué termina el amor?"_

Poco a poco me había instalado y aún más pronto Usagi y yo volvimos a como éramos antes. Nuestras madres también estaban felices de verse y comentaban que no habíamos cambiado nada, que parecíamos los mismos. Pero no era así, yo la quería aun más que cuando me había ido y los años solo la hacían verse más guapa.

" _¿Por qué desaparecen (Desaparecen) las cosas, (Las cosas) que son hermosas?"_

" _Es solo soñar despierto"_

" _El amor es como soñar despierto"_

En la escuela me sentí un poco rezagado pues aun cuando a la mayoría los conocía, otros me eran completamente extraños. Usagi aún era como un sol, brillando y atrayendo a todos con su bello resplandor. En clase de música me sorprendió ver que no tocaba el piano, cuando tanto me había insistido en aprender.

" _Oscuridad, ¿Por qué (¿Por qué?) borras todo a negro?"_

" _No puedo ver nada, me hace soñar"_

" _Con el futuro eterno por mí mismo"_

" _Sin embargo lo quiero"_

— ¿Por qué tocas la flauta?—curioso pregunté—Usagi, ¿no me digas que se te olvidó como tocar? —reclamé una vez terminada la clase.

—No, yo solo no quería que Ann se sentara a tu lado. —había hablado casi en un susurro y con la cara completamente roja.

" _El sol se ha ocultado (más y más) y creció lo negro (No)"_

" _Las olas se estrellaran algún día"_

" _¿Por qué todo lo bueno siempre se vuelve así?"_

Aún a pesar de los años, en mi mente el día en que nos declaramos sigue estando tan claro como si estuviera pasando. Si ahora cierro los ojos puedo sentir que estamos ahí otra vez, en la parte de atrás de tu jardín…bajo el cerezo.

" _No sé por qué (No sé por qué)"_

" _Dime por qué (Dime por qué)"_

" _¿Por qué termina el amor?"_

Al principio nuestra relación no cambió mucho y la gente a nuestro alrededor nos lo decía a menudo cuando confesábamos nuestra relación, podría decirse que lo único nuevo eran los besos, abrazos y caricias.

También recuerdo cuando Drew, un compañero de clase y amigo, me había dicho:

—Puede ser difícil, o es que ¿Has pensado que harás si no funciona? No pensarás a volver a ser amigos ¿O sí?

—No seas aguafiestas Drew sé que funcionara.

" _¿Por qué desaparecen (Desaparecen) las cosas, (Las cosas) que son hermosas?"_

" _Es solo soñar despierto"_

" _El amor es como soñar despierto"_

— ¿Y qué te lo asegura?

—Que somos Usagi y yo.

—No digas que no te lo dije si no funciona como crees, además la peor parte será el decirse adiós.

Yo lo sabía, siempre lo supe… sabía que si la relación no funcionaba, no podíamos volver a atrás. Pero ella y yo podíamos hacer que funcionara, juntos lo haríamos. Podríamos soportar toda prueba que nos pusieran. Pero no lo hicimos.

" _Incluso si el sol se eleva de nuevo"_

" _Después de que termine la noche (Termine la noche)"_

" _He esperado mucho por este momento"_

" _Que no puedo retener"_

Con el tiempo crecimos y no pudimos evitar el cambiar. Pero aun así sobrevivimos a eso, a lo que no pudimos sobrevivir fue a nuestros sueños. Usagi quería ser maestra de preescolar, tenía un don natural con los niños y amaba estar rodeada de ellos y yo siempre supe que ella quería llegar a ser algo que se relacionara con ellos.

" _No lo sé (No lo sé) Quiero Saberlo (Quiero saberlo)"_

" _¿Este sueño terminara así?"_

" _La persona (La persona) que amo (Que amo)"_

" _¿Por qué no puedo tener a ambos, la persona que amo y el amor?"_

En mi caso yo siempre quise ser médico, deseaba ayudar a las personas como mi padre, puesto que yo siempre lo admiré y no solo por ser médico. Mi padre era neurocirujano y fue considerado como el mejor de su época, había hecho grandes avances, a pesar de la escasa tecnología y apoyo. Muchas veces fue tachado de loco y hasta llegó a perder credibilidad. Pero ahora él era reconocido por su esfuerzo y labor.

—Podremos con esto Mamo-chan. —había dicho sin creerlo.

—Es verdad Usako, si pudimos superar otras cosas podremos con esto. —y aun cuando yo sabía que no podríamos también quise creerlo.

" _Al final, todo es momentáneo"_

" _ES solo un sueño pasajero"_

" _No quiero despertar aun"_

" _Un corto ensueño, un ensueño"_

Pero poco a poco la realidad nos golpeó duro y aun cuando no queríamos aceptarlo nos engañamos de nuevo, hasta que nos volvimos completamente extraños. Las peleas se hicieron algo común y al no poder más nos rendimos sin siquiera luchar.

—Rompamos Usagi, esto ya no funciona apenas y nos vemos o hablamos. Hemos estado tan alejados que apenas nos reconocemos.

—Lo sé, yo la verdad entre las prácticas y la escuela no tengo tiempo para más…estoy tan ocupada no tengo tiempo para nada.

—Así debe de ser, es lo mejor para ambos.

—Sí, Mamoru es lo mejor.

" _Un corto ensueño, un ensueño"_

Nos creímos tanto la mentira de que "era lo mejor" que todavía nos atrevimos a decir que seguiríamos viéndonos y que como terminamos bien, debíamos seguir siendo amigos.

 _..._

" _Un corto ensueño, un ensueño"_

* * *

 **Hola otra vez, espero les gustara y antes que nada gracias por leer.**

 **No olviden dejar su opinión y para las que están curiosas con la canción de este primer capítulo.**

 **Evanesce de Super junior**

 **Gracias a las chicas lindas que me dejaron un Rw, les mando muchos muchos besos.**

 **Y hasta la próxima...en 5 días.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia está inspirado en una canción que me gusta llamada _7 year of love_ de _Kyuhyun_. La cual dividiré en 3 capítulos los cuales también tendrán una canción que mencionare al final.**

 **Antes de empezar quiero mencionarles que todas las canciones que utilizare son triste y hasta corta venas "según yo" También quiero comentar que son historias que escribí hace más de tres o cuatro años y que ahora solo les agregue la letra de la canción.**

 **Los personajes que aparecen aquí no son míos, pertenecen a Naoko Takeushi.**

* * *

 **AÑOS DE AMOR**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

* * *

 **Dolor en la distancia.**

* * *

Al principio no lo niego, aguantamos la mentira de que entre nosotros todo había terminado. Y como de verdad no teníamos tiempo seguimos sin vernos, por lo que no nos fue difícil aparentar que todo estaba bien. Las llamadas, los encuentros…las reuniones nos mantuvieron al tanto de como seguimos avanzando sin mirar atrás.

 _(El paisaje tras la ventana se desplaza y cambia._

 _Hasta las estaciones del año me dejan atrás._

 _Estando más cerca de nadie por culpa de la ansiedad.)_

—Hola Mamoru.

— ¿Se conocen?

—Crecimos juntos.

—Ohh eso es genial, mi amor y mi mejor colega.

—Si…—sonreíste tristemente.

—Ahora vuelvo, cuídala Mamoru no dejes que me la roben.

...

— ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunté una vez se fue.

—Muy bien, ya no soy suplente… ¿Y tú?

—Genial… ya tengo plaza y eso me da tiempo.

(Porque no me había dado cuenta aquella vez…

 _Tu silueta se pierde…delante de mis ojos…)_

Había tanto que queríamos decirnos pero seguimos diciéndonos que lejos estábamos mejor, después de eso te volví a ver y no hacíamos más que sonreír para ocultar…te vi con otros y en ocasiones yo iba con otras.

Avanzamos cuanto pudimos y el destino comenzó a jugar cada vez más en nuestra contra, parecía burlase de nosotros…tanto que llegué a reclamarle llorando por ser tan cruel, puesto que desde ese día en el que nos encontramos se empeñó en juntarnos cada vez más.

(Y lo único que no puede decirte fue…

" _Aun no te vayas")_

—Diga. —contesté al ver un número desconocido.

—Mamoru.

— ¿Usagi?

—Omm.

— ¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, yo solo quería hablar con alguien.

—Ohh…

—Te vi hoy, estabas con alguien. Era muy linda.

 _("Si eres feliz entonces todo estará bien"_

 _Esas palabras jamás te las quiero decir.)_

Y en cada encuentro actuábamos cada vez más fríos y secos, pero cada encuentro trajo consigo no solo el verte más…también hablábamos cada día más. Pues aun a pesar de ser tan distantes frente a frente por teléfono parecíamos los de antes, en muchas ocasiones mientras hablábamos pensé en decirte que aun te amaba.

Pero siempre recordaba lo que nos habíamos dicho esa tarde en que nos separamos y apretando los puños esperaba a llorar después de colgar. Entonces era cuando me permitía arrepentirme por mentirte.

 _(Y un corazón inútil como el que tengo…_

 _No sabe qué hacer con tanto odio…)_

—Hola, espero ya estés en casa y no en el bar.

—Te preocupas demasiado…pero para tu consuelo ya voy camino a casa.

—Es noche por lo que espero tomarás un taxi en vez de arriesgarte a subir a un camión.

—Claro que voy en un taxi, casi es media noche.

—Él ni siquiera te acompaño a casa…eso no habla bien de él.

 _(El anillo de compromiso que recibí en mi cumpleaños_

 _Es tan doloroso cuando lo recuerdo.)_

Éramos tan jóvenes que no pudimos hacer nada y el tiempo solo nos hizo cambiar…al no poder o no saber qué es lo que debíamos de hacer, decidimos que lo mejor era simplemente decir adiós. Y tan tontos fuimos que no nos permitimos sentir dolor, torpemente intentamos aliviar nuestras mentes cuando nos dijimos que era lo que debía de ser.

 _(Por alguna razón me he dado cuenta de algo…_

 _Te necesito más de lo que yo pensaba.)_

Y mientras el tiempo pasaba no pude hacer otra cosa más que llorar, me arrepentí de no haber intentado algo más cada vez que te veía de lejos. No pude hacer más que extrañar los días de ayer. Recordaba tristemente como nuestros primeros pasos fueron de amistad para pasar a amantes.

—Es una idiota, debes dejar de verla.

—Lo haré.

—Mamoru, debes encontrar a alguien que quiera hasta tus defectos…no alguien que solo se queje.

—Mira quien habla.

— ¿Yo?…yo ya terminé con él.

 _(Para destruir el tiempo…construido por nosotros dos…)_

 _(El fondo de mi inútil corazón solo pensaba decirte un triste "Adiós")_

Ahora de verdad entendía que era imposible solo ser amigos cuando sientes algo más…pero a pesar de que el contacto fue escaso esas llamadas eran lo único que me animaba a seguir. Y aun después de volverme a enamorar, cada sábado te volvía a llamar.

—Los vi el otro día, ella es linda y se ven bien juntos.

—Mmm.

—Me gustaría conocerla, ¿Cómo se llama?

—Michiru.

—Ohh es un nombre bonito.

—Sí, pero ¿Y tú?

—Moo por ahora estoy sola…todos son unos tontos.

—Tú también debes conocer una buena persona.

 _(Algún día te vas a arrepentir de esto…_

 _Estoy deseando que ese día llegue pronto._

 _Y este inútil y adolorido corazón._

 _Está sintiendo mucho más odio que ayer…)_

Aunque realmente no lo sentía no pude evitar decirlo…lo que yo realmente quería decir era que ella era mejor para mí. Pero solo guardaba silencio preguntándome si ella aun me quería…tantas veces quise gritar "¿Aun me amas?"

— ¿Cansada?

—Sí, no creí que ser directora fuera tan difícil.

—Debe ser difícil, sobre todo si tienes una alumna como lo eras tú.

—Oye.

Solo reímos al recordar todas las cosas que vivimos.

Sé que nunca tendremos un amor como aquel…tan inocente y puro. Un amor que solo se vive una vez y al no poder retenerlo no queda más que atraparlo en el recuerdo. En cada noche de frialdad solo puedo evocar esos momentos al tiempo que lloro en silencio, y me convenzo de que no hay nada que pueda hacer…

 _("Si eres feliz entonces todo estará bien"_

 _Esas palabras jamás te las quiero decir._

 _Y un corazón inútil como el que tengo…_

 _No sabe qué hacer con tanto odio…)_

Porque he dejado pasar mucho tiempo y ya es tarde para dejar de callar.

—Hola… ¿Cómo estás? Hace tiempo que no sé de ti.

—Lo lamento, tuve un horario espantoso y llevaba días durmiendo en el cuarto de descanso del hospital.

—Supongo que no has estado comiendo mucho.

—No creo poder decir algo que no te moleste.

—Mmm, esa respuesta en si me molesta. Espero ahora descanses.

—En 12 horas volveré.

—Ohh…sigues siendo un maniático.

—Ja, ja, ja lo dice quien lleva archivos del trabajo a casa.

—Oye no te hablé para eso.

— ¿Qué pasa? Vi varias llamadas pero no pude contestarle.

—Me voy a casar.

 _(Algún día te vas a arrepentir de esto…_

 _Estoy deseando que ese día llegue pronto._

 _Y este inútil y adolorido corazón._

 _Está sintiendo mucho más odio que ayer…)_

En ese momento simplemente me quedé sin habla y no pude decir nada más, solo pude llorar en silencio mientras yo te escuchaba hablar. Colgaste diciendo sobre la hora y el lugar, los planes, recepción y no sé qué más. Pero yo realmente esperaba escuchar de tus labios dos palabras más.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola esta es la última parte de esta historia la cual espero les gustara y antes que nada gracias por leer.**

 **No olviden dejar su opinión y para las que están curiosas con la canción de este primer capítulo.**

 **Regret de Mio Hoshimura.**

 **Gracias por leer hasta el final.**


End file.
